bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 7
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 7 "....I don't know who you are, exactly, but it might do you some good to let go of that pride of yours." '' Zen stared at her open palm. It had been bloodied just a few moments ago, but Lancia had healed her. Unlike the other times, the summoner had allowed the healer to finish the job before ordering her to return. She had been to busy thinking to send her back early. ''"I don't know who you are, exactly, but it might do you some good to let go of that pride of yours." The warrior's words had haunted her ever since she had regained conciousness. Of course, she knew of the Samui family pride. The first Samui had sealed away some of the most powerfull demons many years ago, and charged his decendants with keeping them under lock and key. That was the original purpose of the strict requirement of strength, in the event that the demons escaped their prison. However, through several generations, the sole purpose of the family name became strength and pride alone. It seemed irrational that the pride in her strength would actually be her weakness. And yet, now that it had been laid out for her, it made sense. She clenched her fist in frustration. "...such nonsense...." She muttered. She was proud because she was strong, and her strength was fueled by her pride. All she needed was a good fight. That should get things of her mind. *** Sergio grunted as he was knocked back by a heavy blow from the Legtos' tail. It bared its seemingly endless rows of teeth as it dived down to snap at his head. "Royal Ice Blade!" Sergio shouted his attack's name, driving the water beast back with an ever-growing ice barrage. As the creature flailed in pain, it's tail caught Sergio in the ribs. He grunted as he heard on crack sharply, struggling to stay on his feet. With a final swipe, the water unit severed the tail of his foe. It fell to the ground with a dull thud, writing on the sand before becoming still. He touched his side gingerly, wincing as pain surged through him. One of his ribs were definitely broken. He should find a healer unit to fix him up. He sometimes wondered how units like himself ended up outside the gate. He, of course, was aware of his past life, which was why he wondered why he was alive, here. There seemed to be several other units that were without summoners, nor were they behind a gate. As he pondered this, he sensed another presence. He looked up, only to see a girl before him. Her blue eyes seemed faded and lifeless, but he could feel a sinister aura from her. He quickly took a step back and brandished his sword, ignorin the pain. "Who are you?!" She tilted her head slightly. "....My name does not matter. I am in a foul mood, at the moment, and wish to extract my anger in battle." She formed a crystal blade in her had, modeled quite closely to Sergio's sword. "Fight me, water unit. Perhaps I will recruit you afterwards...If you are in one piece." **** TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Just wanted to say a quick thank you to every one who reads this story. Sorry for anny misspells/gramatical errors. I just type too fast sometimes.... Anyway, thanks again! Category:Blog posts